Kimi ni Todoke
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: AU./ Cinco veces en las que Rogue fue el protagonista en esta historia shoujo y una, en la que Yukino lo fue .:Rokino:.
Ya me había despedido de fanfiction por un tiempo -por la escuela y esas cosas-, pero últimamente me ha pegado la inspiración y esas cosas que no puedo evitar volvre a escribir (y bueno, tengo actualizaciones que hacer JAJA -ugly sob). Y pues como mis bebés Sabertooth no se las está viendo bien en el manga (WHYYYY MASHIMA! D':) quise hacer este AU largo -ni tanto- one shot.

Espero y les guste aunque tenga todo el OoC del mundo mundial, pero es que me puse a ver animes shoujo y no pude evitaaaarlo! kajnfkjsafa espero y les guste.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

.

.

.

 **[ K** imi **n** i **T** odoke **]**

 **i. El momento shoujo en el que se conocen bajo un árbol de cerezo.**

Rogue iba tarde a clases, y además se había perdido (por culpa de Sting, siempre era culpa de Sting). Era el primer día, al fin sería estudiante de preparatoria como lo dictaba la ley de vida. Una rutina de libros, tareas y clubes escolares (se prometió a su mismo buscar un club totalmente alejado de su amigo).

Pero iba tarde demasiado ¡¿y cómo demonios se le había olvidado por donde quedaba el maldito lugar?!, ¡A la otra mejor se iba con Gajeel y Juvia! –Sus nada tranquilos vecinos–.

—Supongo que por llegar tarde el primer día no me pierdo de mucho…

Pero demonios, como odiaba plantear una primera mala impresión.

—Disculpa… ¿de casualidad vas a la preparatoria Sabertooth?

Fue en un día de Abril, bajo los árboles de cerezo, la primera vez que la vio.

—Porque yo también voy ahí, ¿te gustaría que vayamos juntos?

Ella tenía el cabello corto plateado con destellos azulados y grandes ojos color amatista. Su voz era dulce, y los pétalos del cerezo volaban tras de ella.

—Soy Yukino Aguria ¡mucho gusto!

Y él, se presentó como Rogue Cheney.

 **ii. El momento shoujo en el que tienen P.E y uno de ellos se lastima.**

Aún era una sorpresa para Rogue que Yukino, estuviera en sus clases, pese a que ya había pasado un mes desde aquel primer encuentro. Y desgraciadamente, Sting también estaba en el montón, junto a Orga, el raro de Refus (¿Qué acaso nadie sospechaba que se andaba en algo turbio por siempre traer sus ojos tapados con algo?), y Minerva. La al parecer mejor amiga de Yukino.

Ahora todos ellos estaban en clase de deportes. Los chicos jugaban quemados, mientras que las chicas vóleibol.

—Vaya, si el profesor las pusiera a jugar más tiempo así vendría más seguido a clases—dice Sting, sin vergüenza en la voz esquivando al mismo tiempo una bola que iba contra su cara— ¡Mira lo bien que se mueve Yuki!

—Deja de verlas de esa manera Sting—le regaña. Claro.

¿A quién le gustaba cuando el idiota de Sting mira de manera depravada a su amiga?

—No te preocupes, no planeo bajártela. Tengo mis ojos en alguien más.

—No quiero saberlo.

Era sorprendente como a ninguno les daban con la bola.

—Pues ya que insistes te lo diré, la persona que me gusta es- ¡Oh dios Yuki!

Y Rogue por instinto se volteó, mirando, como los shorts de Yukino se habían subido un poco más y ahora, exponían gran parte de sus muslos. Ella inconsciente de eso. Rogue y Sting conscientes de que Minerva los miraba con la palabra asesina en los ojos.

Como ya se puede entender, ninguno de los amigos estaba poniendo atención a su juego de quemados, por lo que Rogue aterrizó a la realidad cuando una bola le dio de llano en la cara. Pero fue tan fuerte (cortesía de un emocionado Orga) que la nariz de Rogue había comenzado a sangrar.

— ¡Cheney! —exclamó el profesor. No sin antes tener a todos los estudiantes –con Yukino incluida– mirando al ahora avergonzado chico— ¡A la enfermería! —Lo miró— ¿Puedes levantarte?

Aturdido trató de responder, pero la voz de una chica lo detuvo.

— ¡Yo lo llevo sensei!

Y claro, fue Yukino, quien ante las miradas burlonas de varios varones, ayudó a Rogue a levantarse y a caminar con él rumbo a la enfermería, apoyándolo junto a su regazo.

Rogue no pudo mirar a Yukino a los ojos por días.

 **iii. El momento shoujo en el que están en el festival escolar y uno es superhéroe.**

Ya había llegado la fecha en la que la escuela iba a llevar a cabo aquel aclamado festival. Las chicas estaban alegres y los chicos entusiastas. Menos Rogue. Él no se entusiasmaba con estas cosas. Pero al ver, como Yukino quien se sienta a su lado no para de conversar con Minerva sobre ese día, no puede evitar tener una pizca de emoción (diminuta, pero ahí estaba)

— ¡Haremos un café maid! — Había dicho el representante de la clase.

Y seamos honestos, había sido un caos total.

— ¡Bienvenido _master_!

Porque las chicas, se miraban malditamente bien con ese atuendo negro con delantal blanco. No era corto, la falda tenía un corte ideal, no muy revelador pero tampoco conservador, pero eso no evitó, que los chicos de otras clases se anduvieran detrás de ellas como chicles.

Invadiendo sus espacios personales.

—L-Lo lamento, pero tengo que regresar por más órdenes— había dicho Yukino a un grupo de chicos que al parecer, no la querían dejar ir.

—Vamos solo será un momento, ¿acaso no quieres complacer a tu master?

Pero con lo que nadie de ese café contaba, era del guardaespaldas 24/7 horas de Yukino. No, nadie se había dado cuenta de que Rogue había estado ahí todo el tiempo y que justo, cuando ese chico soltó aquellas palabras, decidiera intervenir.

—Ella dijo que no. Así que deja de fastidiar.

No hizo falta decir que su mirada los había asustado.

Ni tampoco que Yukino temblorosa, lo había abrazado asustada y agradecida.

—Gracias Rogue-kun…

Tampoco fue de sorprenderse, que Sting viera toda la cosa y tomara una foto para luego mandársela a Minerva con el encabezado: La princesa y su guardián.

 **iv. El momento shoujo en el que uno se enferma y los accidentes pasan.**

Yukino no había ido a la escuela por tercera ocasión en la semana, y Rogue se había preocupado. Le había preguntado a Minerva pero ella no sabía nada, incluso a Hisui Fiore –una chica que había llegado de intercambio y de inmediato hicieron migas– pero ella tampoco sabía. Según ella, Yukino no respondía sus mensajes y Sorano (la hermana de Yukino) estaba de viaje fuera.

Pero cuando el profesor les había dicho que la señorita Aguria había faltado por un resfriado común, sus amigos se tranquilizaron. Aunque eso no evitó que Rogue comenzara a pensar miles de cosas: ¿Ya habría comido?, ¿podría levantarse de la cama para hacerse su propia comida?, ¿habrá tomado ya medicina?

Por lo que no la pensó ni dos veces y saliendo de clases, fue a visitarla a su casa. Para su sorpresa, una mujer albina de largos cabellos venía saliendo de esta. Y se presentó como Mirajane, una prima al parecer (si no se equivocaba según la explicación que le había dado).

—Te encargo a Yukino-chan entonces, Rogue-chan.

Asintió entrando a la casa, siguiente el sonido de unos pequeños estornudos. Para así, encontrar a Yukino echa un burrito con la cobija. Era un burrito bonito, pensó Rogue algo sonrojado mientras se sentaba al lado de la cama.

—¿Yukino?

Y ella asomó la cabeza mirando a su amigo. Sonriéndole un poco y sentándose.

—Hola Rogue-kun.

Platicaron un poco y él le contó lo que se había perdido en la escuela (como que Sting le quitó su antifaz a Refus y muchas chicas se enamoraron de él una vez vieron bien su rostro. Ah sí, y que Orga se había puesto los pantalones y había invitado a salir a la senpai que lo traía loco. Sí, se había perdido de mucho. Oh y que Minerva…).

—Nee Rogue-kun, ¿y tú no hiciste nada interesante? —preguntó acercándose más a él.

Mientras que sus ojos se entrecerraban un poco y su rostro se ponía un poco colorado. El refriado le estaba afectando más.

—Terminé el proyecto de historia.

—Eso no es nada interesante.

— ¿Fui a la librería con mi vecina Juvia?

—Eso sonó más a pregunta.

Y fue un momento en el que ninguno supo cómo había ocurrido.

Rogue se iba levantar, al mismo tiempo que decía que tenía que irse, Yukino lo quiso ir a acompañar a la puerta por lo que se levantó. Algo más rápido que él.

El resfriado le ganó a Yukino y la hizo tropezar… sobre Rogue.

Aterrizando labios contra labios.

Pero lamentablemente para Rogue, Yukino había caído dormida antes de darse cuenta el accidente. Lamentablemente para Rogue, Yukino no recordaría como le había robado su primer beso.

 **v. El momento shoujo en el que cuatro son multitud y sienten el doki doki en sus corazones.**

Rogue no sabía si decirle o no a Yukino lo que había sucedido aquel día en su habitación. Aunque aquel beso, era algo que no podía sacarse de la mente, ni de su corazón (dios lo salve de decir eso en voz alta frente a Sting u otros), y lo estaba volviendo loco. No podía ni decirle un hola en las mañanas sin sentirse nervioso, ni mucho menos cuando ella toda preocupada le preguntaba si él estaba bien.

" _Claro, estoy bien. Es solo que el otro día nos besamos pero tú te quedaste dormida antes de darte cuenta de la situación."_ Sí, como si pudiera decirle eso.

Y para acabarla, en estos días cada vez que estaba con Yukino, Minerva siempre venía pegada a ella, y lo peor, en segundos, Sting llegaba también. Quedando como siempre los cuatro comiendo en la cafetería y caminando juntos por los pasillos.

Ya que lo sabe, no es tonto. Le gusta Yukino, y le gusta mucho. Por eso estuvo enojado cuando después del beso descubrió que ella estaba dormida, y lo peor, que cuando se volvieron a ver, ella estaba como si nada había pasado. Como si él fuera un cero a la izquierda al igual que sus besos.

Quería hablar con ella sobre eso, realmente quiere, pero cada vez que se acercaba, Sting y Minerva aparecían. Los peores amigos en esos momentos.

—Lo siento Sting-kun, Minerva-san, pero Rogue-kun y yo tenemos que ir a la librería a terminar un trabajo.

Se confundió, que recordara, no tenía ningún trabajo pendiente.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de protestar ya que Yukino lo había agarrado del brazo y jalado, a una dirección contraria a la de aquellos dos.

Y eran momentos como estos, que Yukino lo confundía, y mucho. Ya que no era propio de ella actuar con aquella impulsividad, ni mucho menos, el esconderse detrás de un pilar del pasillo del exterior de la escuela. Rogue la miraba con ojos sorprendidos y las mejillas sonrosadas, mientras que Yukino, levantaba la mirada. Sus ojos amatistas se encontraron con los rojos de él.

—Los perdimos ¿Nee, Rogue-kun?

Pero en momentos como estos también, Yukino lo sorprendía y hacía creer que al parecer pensaban lo mismo.

—Entonces Rogue-kun, ¿vamos por un helado después de la escuela?

Y si los dos se hubieran quedado callados, muy bien habrían escuchado aquellos latidos enloquecedores en sus corazones.

 **vi. El momento shoujo en el que los corazones desesperados se confiesan**

Había acabado un año escolar en un parpadeo. Y varios amigos se habían ido a despedir de sus senpai. Incluso Orga había ido a ver su novia por última vez (Refus juraba que había visto a la de último llorar como si no hubiera un mañana). Sting se había ido a quien sabe qué cosa de despedir al capitán del equipo de futbol (del cual era él parte), a Minerva ni le importaba quien se estaba yendo, pero todos sabían que le había dado un pequeño amuleto de buena suerte a Dobengal (el presidente del club de arte donde ella estaba y de quien se había hecho buena amiga).

Solo quedaban Rogue y Yukino en el salón. Él esperaba que ella guardara sus cosas para poder ir a la ceremonia de clausura, ya que habían hecho buenas amistades con los mayores también. Pero, eso no quería decir que el moreno no estaba nervioso.

Porque lo estaba.

Ya que ese fue el día en el que decidió, que le iba a confesar sus sentimientos a Yukino.

Ya que las vacaciones habían llegado, y quien sabe que podría pasar en esos días. ¿Quién no dice que por ese tiempo Yukino podría encontrar a un chico a su altura? ¡Nadie! Y por más sucio que sonara, Rogue debía de ganarle a todos esos que seguramente están detrás de su amiga (espera, que ya no sea solo eso después de hoy).

A lo que, con el coraje ya encontrado, y asegurándose de que nadie lo interrumpiera como ocurre en esos animes shoujo que Frosh (y también él secretamente) ve todas las tardes, se acercó a ella y habló:

—Yuki-

—Rogue-kun.

Pero calló mirando como ella se giraba y lo miraba.

Con una mirada seria. Pero con mejillas sonrojadas.

—Y-Ya no quiero que seamos amigos.

Bueno, eso no se lo esperaba. Rogue tenía pensado confesarle sus sentimientos y estar ya sea un 50% correspondido o 50% rechazado, pero que Yukino le haya dicho que ya no quería ser su amigo lo había derrotado por completo. Bueno, al menos no iba a estar en la zona de amigos, sería ahora más bien la zona de no amigos, ¿No?

— ¿Y-Yukino? —genial. Tartamudeó— ¿Por qué dices eso?, ¿Hice algo que te molestara?

—N-No.

— ¿Fue Sting?

— ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Él siempre hace algo malo.

—No niego eso, pero no… Sting-kun no hizo nada.

—A-Ah… bueno, si eso es lo que quieres…

—¿No me vas a preguntar por qué?, ¿aceptarás y ya?

—Si ya no quieres ser mi amiga respeto tu decisión.

—Pero Rogue-kun…

—Realmente está bien Yukino, si te ofendí de algún modo yo-

—¡Es que me gustas!

"… _¿Qué?"_

—¡Y ya no quiero ser tu amiga porque me gustas!, ¡Y me gustas mucho!

Y nada había preparado a Rogue para eso, claro que no. Nadie le había dicho que cuando la persona que te gusta te es correspondida tu corazón dolería así de mucho, ni mucho menos, que tus manos sudarían y en tu rostro se dibujaría una tonta sonrisa.

Rogue no estaba preparado para eso. Tampoco, para que de su boca saliese ese _tú también me gustas_ inconscientemente. Pero sus brazos supieron corresponder al abrazo de Yukino, sus oídos fueron conscientes de los tanto _me gustas_ que le repetía una y otra vez.

Pero sobre todo, esta vez, los labios de ella que se acercaron a los de él, sabían bien lo que ahora ocurría.

Yukino Aguria sabía perfectamente bien en ese momento, a quien le estaba regalando aquel beso bajo la perfecta luz tenue que solo el atardecer que pasaba por la ventana, les podía regalar en aquel día de ceremonias de despedidas.

Y Rogue Cheney sabía perfectamente bien en ese momento, que lo más inesperado siempre ocurriría con Yukino estando a su lado. Y que las sorpresas, serían cosa de la cual acostumbrarse a partir de ese momento.

—Me gustas mucho Rogue-kun…

Aunque saben algo, él no se queja en lo absoluto.

.

* * *

 **# U** sagi- **c** han.


End file.
